Help:Minor edit
The War of 2020 1)Initial Conflict: Naval clashes The US launches a full scale naval assault of the pacific islands and South China sea. Carriers feature prominently in the U.S strategy as they allow ground, air and sea units to operate effectively in the Area. Chinese forces counter the U.S invasion with their own carrier force. Fighting breaks out across a number of island chains ,including the Nansha islands, and the Chinese navy is ultimately decimated by the United States, however the U.S takes a number of losses including several carriers. During these battles, both sides employ short range ballistic launchers, these launchers become highly contested assets throughout the campaign. Operation Locker U.S special forces receive information of an asset being held in a Russian prison. The USMC mount an assault on the prison, but find that Russian forces have already executed or moved all inmates. Intense fighting soon breaks out but the Asset is not recovered. 2) Invasion of the Sino-Russian coalition: Assault on China The battered U.S navy launches a full assault into China. Ground forces backed up by naval support invade Hong Kong ,besiege Shanghai and attempt to occupy a resort in the Southern Hainan province. At the same time U.S forces launch an attack from the West, they meet heavy resistance at an old Russian tank factory, the advance from the West soon grounds to a halt as a days long battle occurs at the factory. Meanwhile U.S forces make headway into both Shanghai and Hong Kong. Heavy Resistance The PLA heavily fortify several urban area's, they also occupy Bangkok. The U.S is forced to try and retake these area's before advancing further into China, heavy urban fighting breaks out in a market area in Hong Kong, a garden in Bangkok and around a sunken restaurant. Chinese forces also occupy Pyongyang, possibly in an attempt to force North Korea to join their side in the war against the U.S. American forces eventually clear these urban area's of the PLA and prepare to press further into china. 3) Chinese counter attack: USMC forces move from Shanghai and Hong Kong to the city of Guilin, while in the North the Western assault force bypass the Tank factory and attempts to invade Northern China through the Altai mountains. The Chinese launch an all out counter offensive against the U.S they employ new high altitude strategic bombers to try obliterate the advancing marines. In Guilin Jungle warfare erupts between the two sides. Chinese forces deploy nearly all their attack choppers in an attempt to gain Air superiority over the U.S Eventually, the marines are able to fight through the Altai mountains, the northern group then assaults a Chinese military outpost in the Gobi dessert. Ultimately the counter attack fails. 4) The fall of China: The final Defense: With their counter offensive halted, their navy and attack choppers lost, and cut off from their Russian Allies by the Northern attack group, Chinese forces prepare to mount a desperate last stand in central China. They await U.S forces in a flooded Chongqing and in a valley in the Minshan mountains. Heavy fighting erupts but the Chinese are eventually defeated. Operation Outbreak Meanwhile the remnants of the PLA in Thailand, and the Chinese navy receive word of a biological experiment gone wrong in the Harua valley in Indonesia. The PLA and USMC both converge on the location and attempt to seize the research. The PLA possibly trying to secure the research to launch a last ditch, biological attack in an attempt to win the war. The research is never recovered and Chinese forces are either eradicated or melt away into the Jungle. 5)The war against Russia Changing alliances: The United States helps a more friendly government seize control of China. Meanwhile the U.S war with Russia still rages on. Russia releasing the odds are now stacked against them begin to step up their attempts to develop experimental weapon technology in Northern Russia. A satellite installation, in the Guizhou province, that may have been used to transmit experimental research between Russia and China, is seized by forces of the new Chinese government. The Russian offensive: In an attempt to prevent information from the satellite information from reaching the U.S., the Russians devise a plan. First they launch a massive attack across the Golmud-Lhasa railway, this attack involves using a heavy compliment of armor and aerial vehicles. The Chinese counter this with a heavy battalion of their own, while this offensive happens a smaller Russian force sneaks into Southern China and assaults the satellite dish with the intension of either capturing or destroying it. The Russian forces are unable to stop some information from reaching the U.S but are able to prevent a full leak. However, the U.S is able to scrounge enough information to justify an invasion of Northern Russia. 6)The Russian campaign: The Karelia assault: The information received from the satellite installation persuades U.S forces in Europe to launch a full scale ground attack into Karelia. Here they encounter heavy Russian resistance. Russian forces attempt to deploy the new experimental 'Rail-gun' against the U.S but this is poorly executed and U.S forces are able to seize some prototypes. In the mountains the U.S find a hidden factory that seems to be producing Mechanized Walker prototypes. During the battle the Americans are able to retrieve information suggesting that there are also factories in Northern Siberia. The Final Stand: In the final clashes of the war, the battle weary U.S armies in China push North through Mongolia and into Siberia. They are lacking the heavy armor and support of their counterparts in Karelia, but are still able to assault what appears to be an experimental tank factory during a blizzard and attack a hidden testing ground for the MKV in Operation Hammerhead. In both battle's the Russians deploy hover tanks, rail guns and MKV's to try halt the advance towards the final prototype testing facility. U.S forces are able to seize several of these prototypes during the advance. At the final facility the U.S discover a giant, rocket powered vehicle being constructed in a fortified hilltop hanger as well as devices capable of rapidly deploying soldiers across the battlefield, known as Pod Launchers. The last battle of the war erupts over the hanger and it's contents. The U.S are able to seize large amounts of Russian research on these new weapons before leaving Siberia.